July 16th Chat Dump
}} * a field * 2:38Igor the MiiWOOPS * Back * Mater Mercury UTTP has joined the chat! * 2:38LegendKillerProductionsHi IA. * 2:38Igor the Miii made http://goanimate.com/videos/0CQ7OSgpj1iA * 2:39Mater Mercury UTTPcoolgamer blocked me for what i did on my mecha account * 2:40PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "We are off to start a city in this vacant field!" * 2:40Igor the MiiIgor: "Ok!" * Patchouli: "Wait for me!" * 2:40PB&Jotterisnumber1Amiibo with a stereotypical city picture falls to the ground * 2:41Igor the MiiPatchouli: "Wha?" * 2:41LegendKillerProductionsJames: Oh look! A MacGuffin! * Mater Mercury UTTP has left the chat. * 2:41PB&Jotterisnumber1grows into a city made out of crayons and school supplies as buildings * Sophie: "Huh?!" * 2:41Igor the MiiIgor: * "Whoa?!" * 2:42LegendKillerProductionsJames: Meh. * 2:42Igor the Miijumps, landing on Patchouli's hands * Igor: "What happened, Patchouli?" * Mater Mercury UTTP has joined the chat! * 2:42Igor the MiiPatchouli: "I don't know!" * 2:42PB&Jotterisnumber1tube floats above and sucks the gang in * are launched into the sky * Preston: "If we're in the sky, where's Sky?" * 2:43Igor the MiiPatchouli: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" * Igor: "PRESTON NO!" * Igor: "You're about to Put Sky on the RP!" * 2:44LegendKillerProductions(A random guy flies up in the sky.) * 2:44Igor the MiiIgor: "?" * 2:44LegendKillerProductionsRandom Guy: Uh... does this happen a lot? * 2:44PB&Jotterisnumber1heroes land on a pink cloud * 2:44LegendKillerProductionsJames: As a general rule, only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. * Mater Mercury UTTP has left the chat. * 2:44PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "It is Thursday, you know." * 2:44Igor the MiiIgor: "Guys..." * Mater Mercury UTTP has joined the chat! * 2:45Igor the MiiIgor: "I sense somebody." * (Who will RP as the Genderswap of Patchouli?) * 2:45PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: (her fur changes color to magenta as her tail extends, her feet swell into kangaroo size, grows fairy wings, and gets a spring symbol on her tummy) "What happened here?" * 2:45LegendKillerProductionsI will! * 2:46PB&Jotterisnumber1OK. * 2:46Igor the MiiIgor: "What happened, Sophie?" * 2:46LegendKillerProductionsRandom Guy: My name's Patcher. * 2:46PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I look like a kangaroo-otter hybrid." * 2:46LegendKillerProductionsRandom Guy: I don't know why I showed up here... * 2:46Igor the MiiIgor: "Ummmm..." * 2:46LegendKillerProductionsJames: You must be Patchouli's genderswap! * 2:46PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "See, we're on a pink cloud and I sense that you're going under the same change!" * Sophie: "Look at yourselves!" * 2:47Igor the MiiBRB * 2:47PB&Jotterisnumber1OK. * The RP will pause. * SadeTheHedgehog328 has joined the chat! * Mater Mercury UTTP has left the chat. * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. * Zombie407 has joined the chat! * 2:51LegendKillerProductionsHi Zombie! * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! * Zombie407 has left the chat. * Zombie407 has joined the chat! * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. * 2:54Zombie407Waiting for RP to un-pause * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! * 2:56PB&Jotterisnumber1Yep. * 2:56Zombie407Is the RP un-paused * 2:57PB&Jotterisnumber1Not yet. * 2:57Zombie407Ok * Could you tell me the plot? * MugmanFTW2015 has joined the chat! * 2:58PB&Jotterisnumber1We just ended up on the clouds. * 2:58Zombie407I'll appear dead from the amiibo story * 2:59MugmanFTW2015this should be on robot chicken and swim * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. * 3:00Igor the MiiIf this and Pingy Game Productions becomes real, can someone get me a lawyer, thanks. * -kk * MugmanFTW2015 has left the chat. * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! * 3:02Igor the Mii"If this and Pingy Game Productions becomes real, can someone get me a lawyer, thanks." * -KingKool720 * 3:02Zombie407... * 3:02Igor the Miion http://goanimate.com/videos/0CQ7OSgpj1iA * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! * 3:04LegendKillerProductionsCONTINUE WITH THE RP! * 3:05PB&Jotterisnumber1OK! * 3:05Zombie407(TGB1 Appears) * 3:05PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Hey!" * 3:05Igor the MiiWAIT * I'M GOING TO MAKE A VIDEO * 3:05Zombie407hi * 3:05PB&Jotterisnumber1OK. * We can still wait. * Good luck! * 3:05Zombie407*sigh * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. * 3:07Zombie407Makin' a sandwich * Egg white and cheese * so delicious * so gone * So back * Zombie407 has left the chat. * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! * Zombie407 has joined the chat! * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! * Zombie407 has left the chat. * 3:15LegendKillerProductionsHi Spohie. * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! * 3:17PB&Jotterisnumber1Waiting for Igor to come back. * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. * SadeTheHedgehog328 has left the chat. * SadeTheHedgehog328 has joined the chat! * Zombie407 has joined the chat! * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! * Zombie407 has left the chat. * Zombie407 has joined the chat! * 3:21LegendKillerProductionsIGOR COME HOME. * 3:21Carkle the AnimatronicIgor: "no" * JK. * 3:22Igor the MiiWAIT * guys * i'm making another video about why i don't support igophie * 3:23PB&Jotterisnumber1OK. * Zombie407 has left the chat. * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. * Zombie407 has joined the chat! * Zombie407 has left the chat. * Zombie407 has joined the chat! * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! * Zombie407 has left the chat. * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. * 3:29Igor the Miihttp://goanimate.com/videos/0WF6ReMTjryo * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. * 3:31Igor the Miihttp://goanimate.com/videos/0WF6ReMTjryo * Zombie407 has joined the chat! * 3:31Igor the MiiProof Igophie is terrible * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! * 3:32PB&Jotterisnumber1Now, back to the RP. * 3:32Zombie407(TGB1 Appears) * 3:32Igor the MiiIgor: "Wha?" * 3:32Zombie407TGB1: Hi everybody * 3:33PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Hey there, TGB1! I am now in my Bouncy Cloud Country form!" * Sophie: "And my friends are becoming ones too!" * 3:33Zombie407TGB1: I'm still dead from the amiibo episode. * 3:33Igor the MiiIgor: "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." * 3:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "You're on the pink cloud with us, so you're becoming fancier in appearance, and the clouds are reviving you slowly!" * 3:34Igor the MiiI swear to god * If i get shipped with sophie again * 3:34Zombie407TGB1: Yay. * 3:34Igor the MiiSanae Kochiya and preston will beat up the person who shipped me with Sophie. * Kool: Sanae Kochiya and preston are not real so igor must be shipped with sophie * Kochiya and Preston Beat KK up * 3:35Zombie407TGB1: I'll see you guys back on the ground. * 3:35PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Take care!" * 3:36Zombie407(TGB1 descends) * 3:36PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Hey, everyone else, did you realize your transformation to suit Bouncy Cloud Country?" * 3:36LegendKillerProductionsJames: Yes. * http://goanimate.com/videos/0498Wdls6qR0 * 3:37PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Come on! This way!" (Bounces and flutters) * 3:37Zombie407(When TGB1 lands, he finds a message on the ground) * TGB1: This better not be from- Dang It! It's from Shrek! * 3:38PB&Jotterisnumber1end up at the Village of Jerbutterflies * 3:38LegendKillerProductions(James gets stuck in an endless cycle of front flips for some reason.) * James: AAAAAAAaahAhAhHaHaAAAAAaaaaaaAAaaaAAaAaaaHHhhHHhh!!1!!11 111 * 3:39Zombie407(reads message) * 3:40LegendKillerProductionsJames: HElp MEe! * 3:40PB&Jotterisnumber1Mimi Jerbutterfly: "Welcome to the Village of Jerbutterflies. I am the secretary of this village. Our mayor Jeremiah will be here to show you around!" * takes James and hops to the village * 3:40LegendKillerProductionsJames: SOmeone PLEase HElp! * 3:41Zombie407TGB1: (reads message) Donkey, I realized that you and your friends defeat me way too many times! So I made a big weapon that defeats you instantly! If you don't want that, then bring me cheesecake! ❤️ Shrek * 3:41PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston: "Snap out of it!" * 3:41LegendKillerProductionsJames: I THInk I'M GONna HUrl! * 3:41Zombie407(TGB1 calls Sophie) * 3:41PB&Jotterisnumber1slaps James in the stomach * 3:42LegendKillerProductions(James' flip circle becomes laced with barf.) * 3:42SadeTheHedgehog328Sade: *Was In The Puppet Outfit* Don't Ask... * 3:42PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: (answers a phone) "Yes, TGB1?" * 3:42Zombie407TGB1: Sophie! Shrek has returned! He is gonna kill us all! Warn the others! * 3:42Igor the MiiEh guys * SimpleGuy1401 has joined the chat! * 3:43PB&Jotterisnumber1No Shrek, please. * 3:43SimpleGuy1401Why? * 3:43Zombie407(Shrek arrives) * 3:43PB&Jotterisnumber1We already did so in the previous RP. * 3:43LegendKillerProductions(All of a sudden, a white lightning bolt strikes the cloud.) * Hi Simple! * 3:43PB&Jotterisnumber1(Shrek turns into soot and vanishes) * 3:43Igor the Miisophie * 3:43LegendKillerProductions(Shrek was never there.) * 3:44Igor the Miii'm going to host a meeting on a online gmae * 3:44PB&Jotterisnumber1OK. * 3:44LegendKillerProductionsPlease don't. * 3:44PB&Jotterisnumber1What's wrong with hosting a meeting? * 3:44LegendKillerProductionsHe'll be AFK again. * And he might not come back for a long time. * 3:44Zombie407Shrek: Dang it! Dang it Donkey! I didn't get to defeat you! * 3:45Igor the Miihttp://nimg.pf-control.de/EEstuff/playEE.php * 3:45PB&Jotterisnumber1Igor, you can do that later. * 3:45Igor the MiiOK * 3:45PB&Jotterisnumber1Now, let's return to the RP. * SimpleGuy1401 has left the chat. * 3:45Zombie407TGB1: Hey guys, I'm back! * 3:46PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Hello! We're in the Village of Jerbutterflies, part Jerboa, and part butterfly!" * Jerbutterfly appears * 3:46Zombie407TGB1: well that's not weird or anything * 3:46Igor the MiiIgor: "Daa?" * 3:47LegendKillerProductions(All of a sudden, a white lightning bolt strikes the cloud.) * 3:47PB&Jotterisnumber1Jeremiah: "I am the mayor of this village! Come on! We're going on a tour!" * 3:47LegendKillerProductions(James stops flipping.) * James: Huh? * 3:47PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston: "Are you OK?" * 3:47Igor the MiiIgor: "Ugh." * 3:47LegendKillerProductionsJames: I'm alright! * 3:47Igor the MiiSanae Kochiya: "I'm Okay...I'm...Okay..." * 3:47LegendKillerProductionsJames: But I heard lightning strike. * 3:48Igor the MiiRandom Person: "Igor x Sophie for life!" * Sanae Kochiya: "WHAT?!" * 3:48PB&Jotterisnumber1Peanut: "Alright, Mr. Jerbutterfly!" * 3:48Zombie407TGB1: Oh No! * 3:48PB&Jotterisnumber1Jeremiah Jerbutterfly: "No time to dilly dally. Let's get this tour going. Follow me." * follow * 3:49Igor the MiiSanae Kochiya: "Preston!" * 3:49PB&Jotterisnumber1Jeremiah Jerbutterfly: "Over there, is our specially prized Frog Fountain. 100 years ago, our founder Bo Jeremy has constructed this landmark to catch the eyes of new visitors!" * 3:50Zombie407(Powerjohn25 watches our heroes from a TV screen in his lair) * 3:50PB&Jotterisnumber1Jelly: "Interesting." * 3:50LegendKillerProductionsJames: Kewl! * 3:51Zombie407Powerjohn: this is garbage! I'm gonna kil myself! (Shoots self) * 3:51PB&Jotterisnumber1takes a picture of the fountain * Jeremiah: "Very well, let's move on!" * end up at ElastiCloud Park * 3:52Zombie407TGB1: where are we? * 3:53PB&Jotterisnumber1Jeremiah: "This park has clouds you can jump on! They're rubbery! And you know the roads are made up of Pearl and Opal!" * 3:53Zombie407brb * 3:53PB&Jotterisnumber1jumps on a cloud and begins to bounce * Sophie: "Wheeeeeeeee!!!!!," * "* * 3:54LegendKillerProductions(We see five silhouettes standing on top of a building.) * 3:54PB&Jotterisnumber1Baby Butter: "Huh?" * Zombie407 has left the chat. * 3:54PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: (flutters in anticipation) "Uhhh, it's not what it looks like." * 3:55Igor the Miiwell * 3:55LegendKillerProductions(The five silhouettes jump down from the building. They are carrying futuristic guns.) * 3:55Igor the Miii got bored out from RP * Zombie407 has joined the chat! * 3:55LegendKillerProductions(One of the guns locks and loads.) * 3:55PB&Jotterisnumber1Jeremiah Jerbutterfly: "Halt! You have no permission to trespass this village, strangers!" * 3:55Zombie407TGB1 finds himself in a dark area) * 3:56LegendKillerProductions(The apparent leader walks up.) * Leader: Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Adulthood. * 3:56Zombie407(tgb1 sees a sign that reads "Anvil Alley") * 3:56PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Adulthood?" * 3:56Zombie407TGB1: Oh No. * 3:57LegendKillerProductionsLeader: We travel from place to place, spreading pessimism and negativity. * 3:57Carkle the AnimatronicK. * 3:57LegendKillerProductionsLeader: And we destroy fun, imaginative places like this. * 3:57PB&Jotterisnumber1Jeremiah Jerbutterfly: "Negativity? No negativity is allowed!" * 3:57Zombie407(TGB1 escapes, somehow unscathed) * 3:58LegendKillerProductionsLeader: Well that's too bad, Cupcake, cause you're the first victim! * 3:58PB&Jotterisnumber1Mimi Jerbutterfly: "We apparently see you as terrorists. You are interrupting the tour!" * 3:58LegendKillerProductions(The leader pokes his weapon at Jeremiah.) * 3:58PB&Jotterisnumber1Jeremiah Jerbutterfly: "RUN!" * flee * 3:58LegendKillerProductions(The sniper shoots at them.) * James: What is going on here?! * 3:58PB&Jotterisnumber1Jeremiah: "Folks, they're-" (is dead) * 3:59LegendKillerProductionsJames: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!!! * 3:59PB&Jotterisnumber1other residents die too (with the exception of the GoGang) * 3:59LegendKillerProductionsJames: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! * (The sniper aims at Sophie next.) * 3:59Zombie407TGB1: No! Not Sophie! * 4:00PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: (escapes) "Come on!" * 4:00LegendKillerProductions(The sniper shoots, but James pushes Sophie out of the way.) * James: Y'alright? * 4:00PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Yeah." * 4:00Zombie407TGB!: are YOU alright james? * 4:00LegendKillerProductionsKool: JAMESPHIE CONFIRMED! * James: Yeah, I'm-HEY! * 4:00PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Shut up, Kool." * 4:01LegendKillerProductions(The whole Adulthood blocks their way out.) * 4:01PB&Jotterisnumber1Leader: "We're gonna get all of ya in the easiest way possible." * 4:01Zombie407TGB1: how do we get outta here? * 4:01PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "We need to restore the village!" * 4:01LegendKillerProductions(The Brute comes out and cracks his knuckles.) * 4:02PB&Jotterisnumber1Adulthood puts the heroes to a chase * Sophie: "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" * 4:02LegendKillerProductions(The Brute struggles to keep up.) * 4:02Zombie407TGB1: Sonic the Hedgehog Powers, ACTIVATE! * 4:03PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston: "Look! The Rainbowler Coaster!" * 4:03Zombie407(TGB1 runs incredibly faster) * 4:03LegendKillerProductions(There are two others, one carrying a rifle and one carrying a pistol.) * 4:03PB&Jotterisnumber1gang gets on the Rainbowler Coaster * 4:03LegendKillerProductionsRifle Guy: They're getting on that rollercoaster! * (Rifle Guy shoots at the cars.) * 4:04PB&Jotterisnumber1Intercom: "Remain seated at all times and most importantly, have fun!" * 4:04Zombie407(except TGB1, who continues running it there direction) * 4:04LegendKillerProductionsJames: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?! * (Talking to the Adulthood.) * Leader: Hmph. * 4:05PB&Jotterisnumber1coaster goes up a rainbow hill and immediately down. It goes through several twists and turns * 4:06Zombie407(sophie falls off the rollercoaster, but is caught by TGB1) * 4:06LegendKillerProductions(The group keeps shooting.) * 4:06PB&Jotterisnumber1 @ TGB1 * 4:06LegendKillerProductions(The rollercoaster structure starts to fall apart.) * 4:06Zombie407*sigh * 4:06LegendKillerProductions(RHCP - Love Rollercoaster starts playing.) * 4:06PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Mayday! Mayday!" (Hops off and flaps wings on her back to slow her descent) * 4:07LegendKillerProductions(James does several 450 splashes down to the ground.) * James: Phew! * 4:08PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Who wants a piece of us!" * ?* * 4:09LegendKillerProductions(Everyone else gets off before the structure falls apart entirely.) * 4:09Zombie407(TGB1 is unable to stop running, and eventually falls down a chasm) * 4:09PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "The good news is we survived, but the bad news is, it's damaged." * 4:09LegendKillerProductionsJames: You don't say. * 4:10PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston: "So what now?" * 4:10LegendKillerProductionsJames: Get out of here? * Patcher: Yeah, that seems like a good idea. * 4:11Zombie407TGB1: Im ok guys! * 4:11PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Besides, I see a Jerbutterfairy cleaning up all the damage with a little wand." * Jerbutterfairy: "Utopia is restored!" * 4:11Igor the Mii * 4:11LegendKillerProductions(Rifle Guy snatches the Jerbutterfairy.) * Hello? * 4:13Zombie407(TGB1 climbs out of the pit) * 4:14PB&Jotterisnumber1Jerbutterfairy: (casts a spell on the Rifle Guy to turn him into a frog) "It worked!" * 4:14LegendKillerProductions(Pistol Guy traps her and puts her in a jar.) * (A SPECIAL jar she can't get out of.) * 4:15Igor the MiiI wish i could share accounts with another goanimate user with goplus * 4:15LegendKillerProductionsPistol Guy: There! Now we can feel free to do whatever we want to this place! * 4:15Igor the Miior gobussiness * 4:15LegendKillerProductionsI wish too, Igor. * 4:15PB&Jotterisnumber1Jerbutterfairy: "Somebody get me outta here! My claustrophobia is making it worse!" * 4:15Zombie407TGB1: I can take this frog to my science class! my students can dissect it! * 4:15PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Not a chance, Pistol Guy!" * 4:15LegendKillerProductions(Rifle Frog attacks TGB1.) * 4:16Zombie407TGB1: Attacking Frogs? I have to show the president right away! * 4:16LegendKillerProductions(James puts Rifle Frog in a jar.) * James: Now we're even! * 4:17PB&Jotterisnumber1Jeremiah Jerbutterfly: "Indeed, fellow visitor." * 4:17LegendKillerProductionsJames: Jeremiah Jerbutterfly? I thought they- * 4:18PB&Jotterisnumber1Jeremiah: "The Jerbutterfairy casted a revival spell on us, sir." * Mimi: "Before she got trapped in jar." * 4:19LegendKillerProductions(The leader laughs.) * 4:19Zombie407TGB1: whats so funny? * 4:19LegendKillerProductionsLeader: We've got the Anti-Fairy! We can undo three of the Jerbutterfairy's spells! * 4:19PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "That makes you guys a Gary-Stu team!" * 4:19Igor the MiiEVERYONE * 4:19LegendKillerProductionsLeader: Anti-Fairy! * Sup, Igor? * 4:20PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "No!!!!!!!" * 4:20Igor the MiiWho will share their account with me? * 4:20Zombie407TGB1: there goes the president praising us. * 4:20Igor the Miii can't afford goplus * and gobussiness * 4:20LegendKillerProductionsAnti-Fairy: Yes? * Leader: I unwish Rifle Guy being a frog! * (Rifle Guy returns to normal, breaking the jar.) * 4:20Zombie407goplus is five bucks a month i thought. * 4:21LegendKillerProductionsAnti-Fairy: It's what I do best! * 4:21Igor the MiiGoplus is gone * 4:21Zombie407oh, yea * 4:22LegendKillerProductionsJerbutterfairy: Heroes! * 4:22Zombie407Leader: i unwish utopia being restored! * 4:23PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Yes?" * 4:23LegendKillerProductions(ZOmbie, I control the leader.) * 4:23Zombie407 * Zombie407 has left the chat. * 4:23LegendKillerProductionsJerbutterfairy: The Anti-Fairy can't corrupt my wishes if you don't let them finish what they're saying! * Zombie407 has joined the chat! * 4:24PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Hey Adulthood, I have a surprise for you!" * 4:24LegendKillerProductionsJerbutterfairy: He's not very good at figuring that out! * Leader: I unwish the revi- * 4:25PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: (kangaroo kicks the leader) "HA!" * 4:25LegendKillerProductionsLeader: Dammit! * 4:25PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Want some more?" * 4:25LegendKillerProductions(Rifle Guy tackles Sophie.) * 4:25PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston: "Sophie's not the only one around!" * 4:25Zombie407TGB1: Yea! * brb * 4:26Igor the MiiI need a GoBussiness Account * Zombie407 has left the chat. * 4:26PB&Jotterisnumber1tugs on the Rifle Guy's rifle, which makes it pop out of his grasp * 4:26Igor the MiiI asked driller if i could share his account * 4:26LegendKillerProductions(The Brute punches Preston. Preston's face almost explodes.) * 4:26Igor the Miibut he said no * 4:26LegendKillerProductions(Preston drops the rifle.) * 4:26Igor the Mii * 4:26PB&Jotterisnumber1collapses on the floor, the Rifle Guy recovers his rifle * Zombie407 has joined the chat! * 4:27LegendKillerProductionsRifle Guy: These guys are harder to fight off than we thought! * 4:27SadeTheHedgehog328Sade: What The!!! * 4:27LegendKillerProductionsJames: Guys, I'm gonna try to break the jar the Jerbutterfairy is in! * 4:28PB&Jotterisnumber1crawls out slowly * 4:28Zombie407Is Preston ok? * 4:28PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "He'll be fine later." * Sophie: "Sade! Do something! Summon one you trust!" * 4:28LegendKillerProductions(James runs to Pistol Guy and takes the jar.) * Pistol Guy: Hey! * 4:28Zombie407TGB1 Punches The Leader, but is deflected by a force field * 4:28LegendKillerProductions(Pistol Guy chases James.) * 4:29Zombie407TGB1: Ouch * 4:29LegendKillerProductionsJames: Someone catch it! * (James tosses the jar.) * 4:30PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: (catches the jar clumsily) "There!" * 4:30LegendKillerProductionsJames: Now open it, or drop it, if it's too hard to open it! * James: But do something quick! * (Rifle Guy runs towards Sophie.) * 4:31Zombie407TGB1 pukes out a rocket launcher) * 4:31Igor the MiiWill somebody share their goanimate account with me? * 4:31LegendKillerProductionsI wish I could. * 4:31Zombie407I might * 4:32Igor the Miii'm already tired of creating free trial accounts * 4:32LegendKillerProductionsBut I don't have GoBusiness. * 4:32Zombie407Igor, I might * i have go publish * 4:32LegendKillerProductionsI wanted to ask Sophie to share her account with me. * 4:32PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: (tries to open the jar and surprisingly succeeds) "There!" * 4:32Igor the Miiok Zombie * if you're going to share your account * 4:32LegendKillerProductions(The Jerbutterfairy flies out.) * 4:33Igor the Miitell me your account details at PMs * 4:33Zombie407Let me warn you though, * 4:33PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "You're free." * 4:33Zombie407you might not like it * 4:33Igor the MiiOK. * 4:33LegendKillerProductions(The Jerbutterfairy turns Pistol Guy into a sheep.) * 4:33Zombie407i have dozens of characters, so it's easy to lose track * 4:34LegendKillerProductions(Therefore, he loses his pistol.) * 4:34Igor the MiiI get it Zombie * thankfully recently created characters are always listed first * 4:34Zombie407TGB1 aims rocket launcher at rifle guy * 4:34LegendKillerProductions(The Jerbutterfairy turns Rifle Guy into a frog again. He drops his rifle.) * 4:35Igor the Miii'm waiting... * 4:35LegendKillerProductions(Jerbutterfairy then turns The Brute into a kitten. He drops his mace.) * 4:35Zombie407TGB1: welp, guess I don't need this * 4:35PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Yay! You're doing it!" * 4:36LegendKillerProductions(Jerbutterfairy then turns the Sniper into a baby wolf. He loses his sleek rifle.) * SimpleGuy1401 has joined the chat! * 4:36PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Yeah!" * 4:36LegendKillerProductionsLeader: No... NO!!! * 4:36SimpleGuy1401What are you doing? * 4:37LegendKillerProductions(Jerbutterfairy then turns the Leader into a puppy.) * 4:37SimpleGuy1401You okay James? * 4:37LegendKillerProductions(The Leader drops his futuristic looking gun.) * Yeah, I'm fine. * 4:37PB&Jotterisnumber1Mimi: "Awww! They're so cute, but they need to scram!" * 4:37LegendKillerProductionsJames: People, confiscate their weapons! * (James takes the Leader's gun.) * 4:38PB&Jotterisnumber1takes the Brute's mace * 4:39LegendKillerProductionsTake their weapons. * 4:39Zombie407Ok * Carkle the Animatronic has left the chat. * 4:39LegendKillerProductionsIgor and TGB1, please take one. * 4:39Zombie407I get the pistol * 4:39LegendKillerProductionsOK. * 4:40Igor the MiiGuys * good news * I'm officially sharing accounts with Zombie407 * 4:41PB&Jotterisnumber1Cool. * 4:41LegendKillerProductionsThat's good, but Igor, please take a weapon. * 4:42Igor the Miii don't want to RP * 4:43Zombie407Same. It's getting kinda old * ya know? * 4:43LegendKillerProductions(Jeremiah takes the big rifle and Patcher takes the small one.) * It's still cool! * Jerbutterfairy: And now, for another spell! * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. * 4:44LegendKillerProductions(The Jerbutterfairy takes the Adulthood's personalities from their animal forms and transforms them into Anti-Fairies.) * Leader: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! * 4:45Zombie407TGB1: I'm going home. Bye! * 4:46LegendKillerProductionsJames: Bye! * 4:46PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I must hop outta here!" * out and turns back to normal quickly * 4:46LegendKillerProductionsJerbutterfairy: There! Now the Adulthood are Anti-Fairies, and these cute furries are normal animals! * James: Nice meeting y'all! * Town: Bye! * (James walks away.) * Zombie407 has left the chat. * 4:47LegendKillerProductionsJames: Wait a minute! * 4:48PB&Jotterisnumber1jumps after * 4:48LegendKillerProductions(James destroys the weapons. The town cheers him on.) * 4:48PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "The koala says cluck to the platypus for luck!" * 4:48LegendKillerProductionsJames: Bye, for real this time! * 4:48PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston: "This isn't Total Drama Pahkitew Island!" * 4:48LegendKillerProductionsVillage of Jerbutterflies: Bye! * * James: What do we do now? * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. * PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! * 4:50LegendKillerProductionsShould we make a page of this, Sophie? * 4:50PB&Jotterisnumber1Sure! Category:Chat Dumps Category:Ewww July 2015 Category:This not-MLG RP isn't canon